A love Story
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Penny falls for Raj.


1- Penny and Raj.

Another date and another rejection, maybe I should try again with Leonard, bad sex is better than rejected and single.

But he's moved on Penny.

"Hey Penny."

"Oh hey Raj."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well you look a little blue."

"Really I'm fine."

"Okay, just the usual date ended me getting dumped."

"I'm sorry. "

"Why can't guys be like more like you or others. I mean is this payback for not being in love with Leonard?"

"I don't know, but universe can do things we can't understand. Plus you didn't want to hurt him."

"I know, I just can't seem to find one. Maybe I should take a break for a while."

"Well finding yourself is a great tool and then knowing who you want to be with."

"Raj quit reading self help books."

"Want to come in?" She says reaching her door.

"Sure. But they can work."

"Well where's the book that Penny gets her Prince Charming?"

"Maybe you're not suppose to have that, maybe you don't get a Hollywood romance, but someone that you fall in love and are boring together."

"Every see them end with married and 3 or 4 kids?" Raj asks

"No I guess not. "

"You're right."

"Want something to drink?" Penny asks

"Are you drinking wine?"

She gives him a look like, what do you think?

"I'll have the same."

"Just don't get me drunk like last time." He jokes.

"I promise. If I sleep with you again, I want to be sober."

Where did that come from. Penny wonders

After Penny cried and Raj comforted her.

Okay what's going on, why am I looking at Raj like that, why am I feeling like this. Okay why is Raj looking at me like that and why is he running his fingers through my hair. He is kind of cute, even a little fuzzy I do remember he had a nice body.

Okay this is crazy.

Okay what's going on, why am I looking at Penny like that, why am I feeling like this. Okay why is Penny looking at me like that and why am I running my fingers through her hair. She is very pretty, she's kind and sweet and can be a bit of spitfire, doesn't mock or make fun of me. Definitely has a nice body, would have no trouble keeping her body after childbirth. What?

All of a sudden their lips collide, both are kissing back. After both need air, do they pull away.

"What was that?" Penny asks.

"I don't know, what to do it again?"

"Yes." Penny says.

Mmm Penny moans.

Raj starts to unbutton her top and throws it on the floor, Raj starts kissing her bra clad Nipples, making her wet.

"Raj wait."

"What?"

"I hate to do this, but let's slow down."

"One minute we're just talking and next we're about to rip each other's clothes off."

"Kind of happening quick."

"I don't want a repeat."

"We'd be sober."

"But with lust."

"Well if I woke up in the morning it wouldn't be a mistake to me and I wouldn't rush out before you woke up."

"I know. I sure want us to be sure. I just got dumped earlier."

She quickly grabs her top and buttons so Raj would stop staring, stare any harder and she might start again and wouldn't finish until both were done. Well and his stare and based on his erection in his pants.

"I know sweetie and I'm not saying I'd wake up with regret."

She started to fiddle with his belt, before she realizes and stopped herself.

"How bout we go a date tomorrow, obviously something is going on between us for us to be drawn like this." Penny suggests.

"Okay. That will work."

"Good."

She gets up and leads him to the door.

"Crap on a cracker."

"Okay what just happened?"

"I know I just got dumped and did sleep with Raj, but where did that come from?"

Okay I know I always wanted this after our night, but I'm not sure what just happened in there. All I know is I need a cold shower. Raj suggests.

She heads to the shower and all she can think of is Raj's soft lips and hands on her skin, causing her to pleasure herself.

Shower didn't help. She eventually went to sleep, well having a sex dream about raj and waking up with cum stained panties didn't help.

"Maybe work will help take my mind off things."

Woah.

Xxx

Who knew going to work would do it?

But now as she got ready for her date she has butterflies in her stomach.

Okay I haven't had butterflies in forever.

Raj made her laugh and as he talked about work she didn't feel dumb unlike with Leonard.

He walks her to her door and despite her body screaming let him inside. She gives him a kiss on the lips.

Xxxx

A few days later on their second date, she started to realize she actually like Raj, she always liked him but not in a romantic way, so not lust. Thank God.

So as they go to her door, she invites him in. They sit for a moment on her couch. She places her hands in his, they begin to kiss. Hands all over one another.

"Raj. Raj. Let's take it to my bedroom." She manages to get out.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

She leads him by his hand to her bedroom.

She stands at the foot of the bed, he wraps his arms from behind around her, he massages her breast making her wet. He places a hand down south and starts playing with her pussy, causing her to lose control until she comes to her release point.

"Mmm Raj. Oh Raj." Before she climaxes.

As she catches her breath. Raj unzips her dress, leaving her in only a black bra and matching thong, and black heels. My god she looks like a goddess, like a model in Victoria's Secret magazine.

I don't think I'll last long.

Penny reaches for his belt buckle and undoes them and then pulls his pants down. She'd never been with a guy that wasn't white before, as she takes in Raj, she looks at how dark his dick is, actually looks black, and judging by his size was bigger than she remembers, she knew he wasn't small as she was sore their morning after.

As she took in his dark dick in her pale white hand as she stroked it a few times, it made it look like she's with a black guy, not like Raj wasn't hard, he was hard the minute she took it in her hand. As Raj was good and hard she was thought it was just Black guys that were huge if she would go off the stereotypes and watching occasional interracial porn.

She goes down on it. Mmm. She moans.

"Oh Penny. You're amazing, you're really good at this." He said running his brown hands through her blonde hair.

The first guy that said that to her, she took it as a insult until she realized what they were really saying.

After several minutes, she felt him tense up, before long she feels cum going down her throat, not like she didn't like doing it, but Raj's tasted different. Sweeter.

She stood up and after looking at Raj taking her in, she knew he wouldn't last long, to be honest, she's not sure if she would as well. She just hoped it'd be more than one round.

She lays on her back after kicking her heels off, Raj pulls her thong down to the floor, he then runs a finger over her bare clean shaven pussy, making her breathe heavy, he then with his fingers pulls the lips apart and then he sticks his tongue in and she almost cummed then, after writhing in pleasure and gripping the sheets. She cums.

He takes her in as he pulls her thong to her ankles until it's on the floor, he takes her in, he didn't know if he'd get another chance. This time, more than one night, as both are sober. He looks down at her clean shaven bare pussy like he remembers, sometimes it'd come back in the shower and in his dreams. He felt guilty doing that, but he couldn't help it. Here he is, meant to be Raj and Penny. He runs a finger over her lips causing her breathing to change, he then pulls the lips apart with his fingers, before he stuck his tongue in, causing Penny to writhe on the bed, he knew he was doing good as he noticed her clenching the sheets before she grabbed the back of his head and pushed it forward, like he could get any closer and tighten the grip with her legs around his head as she then threw her head back as she cummed. And called his name loudly. She tasted good, as she cummed on Raj. As he licked his lips, and tasted her on his fingers.

"Raj!" She screams out.

After her breathing is back to normal, he slides in slowly, then removes her bra, taking special attention to each, while still inside her, he then starts to penetrate, she forgot how much girth he had, definitely the thickest she's had, combine that with his length, Penny was in sexual heaven. If this night would never end, I wouldn't complain. Soon Raj caused Penny to orgasm. As Penny wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails in as he brought her to her release.

As Raj slid in he was amazed at how good it felt, sure he been with others, most recently Emily, but nothing like this. It was indescribable. As he slid his brown dick in her white bare pussy, it felt like the best the world has to offer, it's like his dick was telling him Raj I'm home. As he slid in and started to thrust she starts to moan and then they get louder until she's asking him to fuck her, she says to give her that big Indian cock, he forgot how dirty she talks, he loved it, made him harder as she describes how much she loves his dick and what it does to her.

As he he continues he feels her coming to an release, as she digging in, he feels the same, he doesn't have long. I hope she's on the pill, actually he hopes she's not. He can feel a large amount about to unloaded into her womb. He sees her spreading her legs wide as possible, that's right my Penny, spread them wide for Daddy, as he unloads in her womb as he lets out a grunt as she lets out a moan of his name.

As she sees Raj pull his brown dick out of her white pussy with a trail of cum from the tip, she loved how dark it looked next to her pale white Nebraska pussy, kind of looked like he was black(not that she never had fantasies about any) which excited her and she didn't realize how dark he was, all she can think of is she wants it back in. As she looks down she notices Raj loaded a truckload. I did take my pill right? Hell right now I'm not sure I'd care if a little Raj just got conceived.

So much for he won't last quick. Not like he lasted long, but shit he brought me to two before he cummed.

She then rolls onto of him and lowers herself onto his cock, as she starts to rock before she starts to ride him, who knew all that time riding horses would come to good use. He places both hands on her ass and spanks each. He then places hands on both and starts thrusting. Causing her to get closer to her release. He is thrusting while sucking on each breast. Before long both come to a release.

Raj sees Penny climb up top on him and lower herself into his shaft. She starts to rock as he sucks on a breast, he grabs as much her ass as he can, he loves what a nice ass she has, as she rides, he thrusts her meeting hers, he spanks both cheeks a few times, causing her to moan, he thought she'd be like that. He'll store that away for later. As she continues to ride and matches hers, he feels himself tighten up and he cums just as she cries out.

Penny remembers being sore their first night, she knows for sure she'll be sore as they've gone a few rounds already as she rocks up and down on Raj's dark Indian cock, as Raj places his brown hands on her pale white breasts and plays with them until both cum and fall asleep soon after.

(Next Morning)

"Hey lover." Penny says

"Hey Princess."

Aww.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

She gets out of the bed, naked. Raj all he can do is stare at her well rounded backside, instantly making him hard, but quickly getting out of bed.

"I'll join you." He rushes to her.

"Raj." She giggles as he wraps his arms around her. She can also feel his dick poking her ass.

As the step in the shower, Penny goes down on Raj.

"Mmm. Penny."

As Penny's going down on him, she loves his size, not so big that it might hurt and sure not to short. His girth will definitely stretch her soon. She already loves sucking his big brown dick, I feel like we wasted time after our first time. If we were sober then. Maybe it wasn't the time then.

Before long Raj unloads in her mouth.

She stands up faces the wall sticks her ass out as Raj glides his well equipped manhood in her pussy, filling her complete as he went all the way in. God he is a big boy. I could get use to this, I forgot what a big dick was after being with Leonard so long. That's it Raj fuck that white Pussy. Hell if I knew this was what it was like with a Indian guy maybe Raj wouldn't been my first, one thing is for sure he ruined me for white men.

He starts doggy styling her as he slaps her ass causing her to get wet. He places a hand and rubs her lips causing her to get closer.

"Oh Raj," As she feels her orgasm get close.

Before long it hit her and soon after Raj unloaded in her.

As they got out with shaky legs and got dressed. Raj goes to get his phone and notices message from his parents that they've come to town for a visit. I wonder why.

"Would like some breakfast."

"No thank you."

"I can cook despite what Leonard claims, ask Sheldon."

"That's not it. My parents are in for a surprise visit. "

"Oh okay. Say hi for me." As he begins to leave, he stops.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Meet your parents?" A little shocked.

"You already met them." He reminds her, in case she freaks out.

She remembers Raj was drunk, high on success and making a play for her then his parents video called him.

"I don't know."

"It's too soon?"

"Normally yes."

"I'm white."

"Yeah."

"Oh. Priya dated Leonard, so no worries there." Figuring out why she would mention that.

"Okay. But we tell them we've dated a few months. Not a couple weeks okay."

"Okay."

"I'll go change."

Penny and Raj arrive and Penny notices a very pregnant Priya. Yeah. Not to late to turn around?

Well I know where this is going, sister pregnant, I assume married, So Raj, you going to settle down soon? Perhaps with a nice Indian woman?

Well after formalities were exchanged, it didn't take long for his parents to ask when he'd be doing the same as Priya.

"I'm not sure, maybe soon."

Keep fucking me like that and I'll be pregnant sooner than we think.

"Me and Penny are getting serious. For a few months now."

"Raj you sure? I'm sure Penny would make a good mother, now yes she has perfect child baring hips, very pretty, seems good character. But you don't want a nice Indian woman?"

"Mom it's not like I don't like Indian women or haven't displayed attraction towards them, but I'm with Penny and I don't indeed on ending it with her."

"You want to marry Penny?" Priya asks

"Yes and you'll have to settle your differences."

"Well when should we expect a weeding?" His father asks.

"I don't t know"

This is going by quick. Yet I'm not freaking out.

If this was me and Leonard and his family, I'd be looking to run out of the closest exit.

Guess I'm starting to fall for him, if not already.

Xxx

(A week later)

Raj's parents and Priya left in the morning and late afternoon as Penny and Raj are laying in bed.

"Penny." Raj says playing with her breast.

"Hmm." Moaning as Raj is rubbing her breast. I could get use to those hands.

"I was thinking, parents just left, this might sound crazy I don't want to scare you or freak you out."

"But-"

"What if I suggested we head off to Vegas."

"Tonight." He says.

"I going to assume it's not to gamble or watch Britney."

"Britney isn't due to perform again till next week."

Oh Raj.

"I know it's crazy, we just started dating or realizing we have these feeling for each other."

"And found out how amazing the sex is." Penny chimes in.

"That."

"Look forget it." He says.

"Did you hear me say no?" She asks holding on to the covers at her torso.

"Did you just-"

"Only if their is a ring."

Raj reaches out for a ring box.

When did he?

"Mom gave it to me before she left, it's a heirloom."

"Oh my God Raj, I'm not sure I'm worthy of this."

"My mom can be tough. But the fact she gave this to me for you to wear is huge."

"Okay."

"Penny, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

God this is crazy.

Leonard going to flip. Ha who cares.

"Just the two of us."

"The gang will just try to talk us out, about how soon and I'm not in the mood for Leonard and his bitch mood." Raj says.

"Got that right."

"Let's go."

As they get dressed and head out.

"Ready soon to be Penny Koothrapli?"

That actually has a nice ring to it.

"You bet your biscuits I am."

Xxxx

(Few hours later)

They're waiting for Elvis to walk Penny down the aisle.

It's Vegas, what'd you expect? She thinks.

As they exchanged their vows, Raj carries her to the bed, they can't get their clothes off fast enough.

Raj throws her onto the bed, he unbuttons her white dress, and throws it onto the floor, leaving her in matching white bra and panties. She reaches for his waistband and has his dick in her mouth in no time, she just bobs her head up and down as Raj gets close to his release before he releases down her throat.

Raj goes down on Penny causing her to squirm with pleasure, God I could get use to this, as Raj's tongue causes her eyes to roll in the back of her head as her head starts to swirl. Before long her orgasm hits her.

"Oh god. Raj!"

Raj turns her into some position she wasn't familiar with. He starts to penetrate as she feels her orgasm reach her. Oh god as she cries out again.

Raj is just pumping away. Oh yeah cry out my name wife.

"Oh shit Raj."

"What's my name?"

"Raj?"

"No."

"Come on Penny."

Oh realizing sex talk.

"Dr. Raj Koothrapli."

"What's your name?"

"Penny."

"Penny what?"

"Penny Koothrapli."

"What do you want?"

"My husbands big dick." She shouts.

"Who is your husband?"

"Dr. Raj Koothrapli."

"What do you want from him?"

"I want my husband Dr. Raj Koothrapli to fuck me in my pussy with his big Indian cock." She shouts.

As Raj drives deep.

Oh shit. As raj hit the spot.

As Raj is pupping, he notices Penny's green eyes roll in the back of here eyes as her moans gets louder and louder until he dumps a load into her womb, causing her to orgasm.

"Wow." Penny says breathless.

Raj is trying to get his breath back.

As he does Penny lays her head on his chest and wraps his arms around her and fall asleep.

Xxx

"Mmm." Penny moans

Raj yawns.

As they wake up they look put the window and Figured it was late as it was dark, but they didn't care.

Penny kisses her husband. Husband.

"Hey baby." Penny purrs. As she runs her hands up and down his torso, who raj had such a body?

"Hey yourself." As Raj runs his hands over her bare backside.

"What to go again?" She asks.

"How bout doggystyle?" He asks.

"Okay."

As she gets in position.

Penny looks over her shoulder and notices Raj's dark brown dick slides in her wet pussy, causing her to get wetter, it went as well as ebony was with ivory, as he then starts to penetrate. Shit Raj. Damn, oh yeah. Right there. I'm going to be sore everywhere.

Raj penetrates, as he's mesmerized by Penny's white well rounded ass bouncing on his brown dick, he almost cummed at that, he cant believe he just married the hottest woman he's laid eyes on.

As her moans breaks him out of his thoughts. Penny was always loud, but she's being extra at it, letting everyone know what a amazing lover her husband is and how big his Indian dick is, by her doing this it was causing him to speed up until he unloads in her womb.

My god Raj, do you always cum this much? If so I might be pregnant a lot the first few years of marriage.

Raj.

My.

Husband.

Xxxx

(Next morning)

"Hey."

"We were loud."

"You were, even for you."

"I had to let everyone know my husband has a big dick and is amazing in bed."

"That you did."

"So?"

"I was going to take a shower, but I could do this and then take one."

"Yes Raj, you can try Kuma positions on me, but if I can't walk you have to carry me and big booty."

"Okay."

He puts her into a new position, okay, I looking into these positions when we get home. Also taking Yoga to become more limber.

As Raj has her in position and starts to penetrate, she knows she'll be sore and barely walk.

Hell definitely a good thing, I wouldn't have to worry about that with Leonard.

I know I'll be sexual satisfied.

"Oh shit Raj. Oh god. Oh my. Raj!"

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Would you say that thing you wouldn't say when I came over the next morning after we slept?"

"What thing?"

"I asked if you could say I ruined you for white men."

"Oh that."

"Well I say it's safe to say that now, don't you think?"

"I do." He leans down kissing her lips as he pumps deeper.

"God yes Raj you have ruined me for white men, you and that huge brown dick are to thank!" She shouts, as raj grabs her by the ankles and pumps her until he unloads as much as he has left.

"Shit!"

"Agh!""

"Yes!"

As her moans are audible, he's cumming in her womb.

How the fuck does he have so much, is it that he has so much saved up or is this a Indian trait?

As they lay there catching their breaths.

"Raj?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Umm, I noticed as you unloaded in my mouth and my pussy, that you cum a lot. Do you always do that or has it been a while or is this a Indian male trait?"

"Hmm. I haven't noticed. Guess always have, I can research if it is a Indian male trait."

"Okay. Just wondering. That's all."

Guess I'm going to get pregnant soon, a lot of sperm doesn't mean that'll happen.

Either way.

I'll take the rest of my pills and then that'll be end of, as I start making babies. Unless Raj's shoots through my pills.

She tries to get up.

"I told you." She winces.

"You fucked me silly." She says.

"That I did. Is that a bad thing?"

"I barely walk so I'd say yes."

"But I've never been fucked where I couldn't walk."

Penny just basically said I was the best.

And it'll be the last Raj.

"I Guess no shower sex."

"No we can still do that, but after that, might be no sex for the day."

As he helps his bride to the bathroom.

"I'm good taking a shower, just needed helped getting there. Thanks."

They face each other as Raj slides in as they kiss and wrap each other's arms around one another.

"Oh yes Raj, fuck me with that huge dick."

"Yes raj, yes raj."

"Oh God raj yes!"

"Fill your Indian cum up in my white pussy!" She shouts until he shoots one more load.

Xxxx

As they get back, few weeks go by, gang has come around. Most upset at not being invited.

Leonard, well was Leonard.

Penny felt ill and realized she was pregnant and tests confirmed it.

Did the math.

Holy crap. Raj got me pregnant the first night. Not a question. A statement. She's happy to be pregnant, kind of wondering what would this news be if they hadn't got married. Raj would marry you, duh. Sure would be by your side. She tells herself.

(Later that night)

After Raj ate his favorite meal that Penny made, wasn't good as the servants, but still good.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Raj. Come sit with me on the couch."

"Raj. I love so much. Everything has happened so quick. Well I have some more."

"You're not just sick are you? You're really sick? Penny I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Raj says tearing up.

Okay Raj. Back up honey.

"Raj I'm not dying. Raj."

"You're not?"

"No. Really I'm deleting some chick flicks off your NetFlix. No joke."

"Penny you can't."

"Raj I was trying to tell you something and instantly thought because I was a little sick I was dying."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant. Actually according to Doctor, your boys couldn't wait to invade my eggs."

"You are. What do you mean they couldn't wait?"

"Our first night, you got me pregnant then."

"I guess Raj sperm is greater than my birth pills." She jokes.

"I'm going to be a dad." He says pulling penny up and hugging her, not to tight.

"Raj promise me this."

"What?"

"Don't overdue it like you did with Bernie and Howard or not to that level?"

"Penny I'm not sure if I can help myself."

"Just don't buy giant stuffed animals then."

"Fair enough."

"Now do we move to a house now or do we wait till the next one? "

"We'll definitely need a house with several rooms, sure not going to just have 1 or 2." Raj says.

"How many are you thinking of putting in my womb?"

"I don't know, more the merrier."

"4,5,6. Who knows?"

"Koothrapli's always have many offsprings."

4?5?6? Woah buddy I'm not the Octamom.

I'm sure not Kate Gosselin.

Just let him have this for the moment.

As he goes to the computer to research school districts.

Better prepare to say goodbye to the apartment. It's been good buddy.

She pictures them in a modest house, she knows he's loaded, she won't let him go overboard on the house. She pictures a few, okay more than a few, but not several combination of her and Raj running around. His tan skin, maybe with her blonde hair or mixture, some with her green eyes, some with his brown.

Yeah.

Wasn't several that he put in her, oh just 6 and Penny spent most of their first 10 years pregnant as she give birth to 6 of his kids in 10 years.

4 girls and 2 boys.

Girls had her eyes, his skin tone and lighter dark hair than their father one had lighter color, each got her looks. Boys got brown eyes, mixture of skin tone and looks, with lighter hair color.

Raj was right, she had no problem keeping her figure after child birth.

Xxx


End file.
